bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Arturo Plateado
| image = | name = Arturo Plateado | kanji = アルトゥロ・プラチアド | romanji = Aruturo Purateado | race = Arrancar | gender = Male | eyes = Pale Yellow | hair = Turquoise | unusual features = Pale skin, mask remnants extending from right side of his face to the back of his head, Hollow hole in his chest | affiliation = None (Bleach: Shattered Blade) Aizen's Arrancar Army (Bleach: The 3rd Phantom) | previous affiliation = | occupation = Arrancar in Aizen's Arrancar Army (Bleach: The 3rd Phantom) | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = None | status = Deceased | resurrección = Fénix | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = Bleach: Shattered Blade | media appearances = Video Games | japanese voice = Tomokazu Seki | english voice = J.B. Blanc | spanish voice = }} is an Arrancar designed by Sega, in conjunction with Tite Kubo, specifically for the video game Bleach: Shattered Blade. Appearance He has long turquoise hair, yellow eyes, and the remains of his Hollow mask on his right cheek, his appearance almost mimicking Grimmjow's. It appears to be the upper jaw, but is extended around the back of his head and has a sort of crest. His Hollow hole is located below the base of his neck. He wears the basic Arrancar uniform, but with a belt worn just underneath his sash. In the English version of Bleach: Shattered Blade, Arturo has a noticeable Spanish accent. Personality Arturo Plateado is a both calculating strategist and a ruthless warrior, with an unrivaled lust for power. This aspect of his personality is reflected by his Zanpakutō's unique ability to absorb the spiritual pressure of anyone he kills to strengthen himself, a power so terrible that even captain-level Shinigami have been known to flee before his might. He sees defeat as a sign of weakness and displays an outright refusal to accept it, even rising again in an injured state to resume the battle. In both games in which he appears, Arturo is portrayed as possessing a level of confidence bordering on arrogance, even going as far to attack the Soul Society single-handedly. Even after making a deal with Aizen, he strongly implies a desire to murder the former Shinigami Captain twice. History Bleach: Shattered Blade Over a thousand years before the current Bleach storyline, Arturo Plateado was a self-made Arrancar of great power who desired to destroy all Shinigami. To enact his ambitions, he left Hueco Mundo and invaded the Soul Society, decimating almost half of their military forces in his initial attack. Realizing that they were not powerful enough to defeat him, the Shinigami were forced to resort to different measure and thus lured him into a trap and sealed him in a place below the underground chamber of Central 46. He remained trapped in an endless void for several centuries, but as time passed the seal that held him began to weaken. Bleach video game; Bleach: Shattered Blade, Story Mode - Arturo Plateado Bleach: The 3rd Phantom Arturo Plateado appears a second time in this installment for the Nintendo DS. Like in his previous appearance, he is a self-made Arrancar who attacked the Soul Society a millennium prior to the events of the current Bleach storyline, but his history as well as his involvement in the storyline is significantly different. During his initial strike on the Soul Society his power is not yet mature, but proves more than a match for the Gotei 13’s military forces. Although he was newly born as an Arrancar, he manages to decimate half of the Soul Society’s military, becoming even more powerful with each battle by absorbing the spiritual powers of his fallen victims using the abilities of his Zanpakutō, Fénix. Even though the Shinigami face many losses, they eventually manage to defeat the rogue Arrancar, forcing an injured Arturo to withdraw to Hueco Mundo and heal his wounds. Plot Bleach: Shattered Blade Arturo is a powerful, self-made Arrancar so old that he is only recognized by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Yoruichi Shihōin via her family's scrolls. Two thousand years prior to current Bleach canon, he stormed Soul Society and was sealed beneath the Sōkyoku. When the Sōkyoku was destroyed during Ichigo's rescue of Rukia Kuchiki at the end of the Soul Society arc, the seal on Arturo was broken and he was freed once again. In the game, he decides to impersonate various figures from captains to Zanpakutō spirits to trick others into regaining the pieces of the destroyed Sōkyoku in order to absorb them into his body and become more powerful. Depending on the game's outcome, he is either purified and defeated or obtains the Sōkyoku and carries on to decimate the Soul Society. In the game, you have the choice of playing as Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Yoruichi Shihōin, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Hanatarō Yamada in story mode. After you beat all of those you can play as Arturo, which he begins to take revenge on Soul Society. Bleach: The 3rd Phantom After several centuries of honing his skills and gathering his own forces, Arturo Plateado attains full power, and returns to the Soul Society over a century before the current Bleach storyline. Wanting to take revenge on the Shinigami for his defeat, the self-made Arrancar promptly orders a series of strikes against the Seireitei, and kills many challengers with relative ease. He briefly confronts several captains, including Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku, both of which choose to withdraw from the battle in an attempt to prevent him from adding their powers to his own. During the ensuing conflicts, he briefly encounters Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, whom he remembers from his first attack on the Seireitei over 1,000 years ago. After a brief exchange, the old general traps Arturo using Ryujin Jakka’s fire and flees the scene to find a permanent solution. Yamamoto then calls a private meeting with captains Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin. He explains the state of emergency and declares that an artifact known as the be used to drain Arturo Plateado of his powers. They are initially skeptic, but Seigen Suzunami’s elder sister Konoka Suzunami, volunteers to perform the deed. As the battle wages on, Seigen and his two adoptive children. Fujimaru Kudo and Matsuri Kudo, take to the field with several other Shinigami to confront the Arrancar and his army. At first the battle seems hopeless, but Konoka appears on the battlefield, and uses the Shisuikyō to drain the rogue Arrancar’s spirit energy, allowing the Shinigami to defeat him yet again. Arturo attempts to rise again saying that the fight is not yet over, but is soon drawn into an anomaly produced by the Shisuikyō along with Seigen Suzunami and the Kudo twins. Arturo Plateado reappears a hundred years later in Hueco Mundo and is found in a weakened state by Gin Ichimaru, during which the traitorous Shinigami brings him to Las Noches on the behest of Sōsuke Aizen. Although Arturo is initially distrustful of his new benefactor, the former Fifth Division Captain offers the self-made Arrancar a mutually beneficial deal and welcomes him into the ranks of his own servants. Aizen allows him to regain his full powers, and dispatches him to the Soul Society along with several others, including Gin, Kaname Tōsen, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. While the others provide a diversion to split the Soul Society’s forces, Arturo faces off against the Shinigami, but a new wielder takes up the Shisuikyō and utilizes the same method that led to his last defeat. Arturo Plateado is finally killed, but Aizen steals the mirror following his death, proclaiming that Arturo had been a pawn to be sacrificed from the very start. Powers & Abilities Shapeshifting: Arturo has often been portrayed as a shapeshifter in the storyline, having taking on the forms of several characters; including Yoruichi Shihōin, Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirit's alike in order to manipulate other characters in the story to achieve his ends. X-Shaped Projectiles: Arturo has the ability to fire X-shaped projectiles. The blast seems to manifest a short distance in front of him, apparently summoned from above him and not from his own being. Sonído: Arturo has also shown that he can use Sonído effectively in combat. He can even use it to perform combination attacks on his opponents. Beam Saber: As a substitution for actually using his Zanpakutō in battle, Arturo can manifest a powerful, dark colored saber of energy that materializes when his fingers extend forward. The saber produces lightsaber-like sounds when swung. It is very strong, similar to a Shinigami's Shikai. Beam Saber Assault: Arturo can use a technique with his beam saber when he gets close enough to the opponent. He extends his blade, and proceeds to attack the opponent relentlessly while using Sonidó, overwhelming them. He gets a total of sixteen hits, followed by a 17th that knocks the opponent forward. Arturo begins the attack shouting, "DANCE!" and ends it with, "DIE!", while stabbing the opponent in midair. Afterwards you can hear him say " I've grown bored of your face." Spatial Prison: A unique and apparently more battle-oriented version of the Negación technique used by Menos Grande. Arturo can summon a powerful circular shaped spatial prison that temporarily paralyzes targets absolutely. In contrast to the white Caja Negación used by the Espada, it is black. Immense Spiritual Power: It is noted several times that Arturo has an overwhelming amount of spiritual pressure, exceeding that of Captain-level. His presence can be felt from a very long distance. He is so powerful that the need of a Reiryoku-absorbing item that could potentially kill the user was necessary.Bleach video game; Bleach: The 3rd Phantom Cero: Arturo uses a massive version of the Cero that inflicts major damage. It is still red in coloration, but it is far bigger, and has proportional strength to its size. Bleach video game; Bleach: Shattered Blade Gran Rey Cero: In addition with his already powerful Cero, he is also capable of using the Gran Rey Cero, a particularly strong Cero which is usually exclusive to the Espada.Bleach video game; Bleach: The 3rd Phantom Zanpakutō Arturo's Zanpakutō is called (Fenice in the English version)Bleach video game; Bleach: The 3rd Phantom; its release command is unknown. In its sealed form, Fénix resembles a basic katana with an hourglass-shaped guard. Arturo apparently opts not to use the actual sword, instead relying on an energy blade he projects from his hand. :X-Shaped Projectile: Much like his unarmed version, Arturo can summon a powerful X-shaped blast with his Zanpakutō. This variant seems to be more powerful than his unarmed version. Bleach video game; Bleach: The 3rd Phantom :Power Absorption: Arturo's Zanpakutō has the power to absorb the spiritual energy of those it defeats, adding to its wielder's strength.Bleach video game; Bleach: The 3rd Phantom Wings Arturo has two different sets of energy wings: the first, which constantly are on his back throughout gameplay, are two green wings which look similar to the single wing Uryū Ishida grows when he enters the Quincy: Letzt Stil. The second set of wings, which appear during his ultimate attack mode, are made of multi-colored flames. Arturo gains a huge increase in power, primarily in his reiryoku and reiatsu, which is the equivalent of an Arrancar releasing their Zanpakutō. Appearances in Other Media Arturo also appears in the DS video game, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. As opposed to his debut in Shattered Blade, he wields his Zanpakutō in battle. In addition, he is also capable of using the Gran Rey Cero, a variation which only the Espada are able to use. Quotes *"I shall send you into eternal darkness!" *"Bow down!" *"There is no mercy for worms!" *"Foolish Soul reaper... Don't bother begging for my forgiveness..." *"This spot will do for your grave. Won't it?" *"I've grown bored of your face!" *"Soul Reapers! How overrated!" *"No one may exist who are stronger than me." *''"I am unstoppable!"'' References Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Video Game Only Characters